Echoes
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: When the echoes of the past come back to haunt her, Zia must accept her past and shape her her future as she sets out to defeat the foe who took everything she ever loved from her...and is threatening to do so again with the help of an insidious artifact
1. Ghosts

Chapter 1

Ghosts

Zia walked alongside Carter, Walt, Jaz and Sadie, slightly awkwardly. It was the kind of normal American day she had never imagined she would have, much less with people her own age. They were at a place called Coney Island. It was a nice sunny day in New York City; a calm warm Atlantic breeze blew in from the southeast. Zia wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to come along on this day of '_fun_.' So far, it had been anything but. Sadie and Jaz had warned her that Carter would be making _subtle _attempts to remind her of her 'past' with him. So far, everything Carter had said to her today started with: _"Remember when..." _And besides that, it was loud and filled with crowds; definitely not something Zia enjoyed.

After they got off the subway, Sadie pulled Carter aside for a brief heart-to-heart conversation while Zia and the others continued ahead. Ever since then Carter had been completely silent. She understood that he was just trying to help; after all she was jarred after learning that she had been asleep for three months. It was time she would never be able to get back. But of course the stubborn side of her didn't want to hear it. She wanted to believe there was some ulterior motive to his kindness. He wasn't just trying to be nice; he wanted a relationship out of it. She knew that much. Then Jaz's voice jolted her out of her deep thought.

"Zia, we're going to get lunch. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, lunch sounds good," Zia replied.

They walked up to one of the many concession stands, each of the magicians gazed at the menu, trying to decide what they were going to order, and from where. After they all relayed their decision to Carter, he placed the order. Then they all sat down on a nearby bench, patiently awaiting the arrival of their food.

Carter, however, seemed uneasy.

"Carter, what's wrong?" Walt asked.

"Just...that wind is blowing pretty fast," he replied.

"Not really, it's barely a breeze," Jaz countered calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"You feeling alright?" Sadie asked him, looking worriedly at her brother.

Carter still had a confused expression on his face, but nodded.

"I think I was just imagining it." He told them casually, as if nothing had happened.

As much as Zia wanted to deny it at the time, she too had felt an unusually strong gust of wind blow in. The Duat itself was also giving of significant ripples of power, for a brief moment Zia felt as if she was in a boat that was being tossed about in a storm. She wondered if Carter had felt the same sensation, but didn't want to ask.

"Order number 15!" a woman from the concession stand called.

"That's us!" Carter said cheerfully, walking to the concession stand.

He came back with two trays filled with food, as he began giving everyone one their lunch Sadie and the others began to discuss their next order of business.

"Okay what rides are we going to go on guys?" she asked.

"The Cyclone looks like a lot of fun." Walt said, pointing to a white wooden roller coaster.

"I think we need to go on the Wonder Wheel at sunset," Jaz suggested, pointing to the large red Ferris wheel that was directly in front of them.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Carter exclaimed.

_"Here it comes..." _Zia thought.

"Good thinking; you, Walt and I can go in one car and Carter and Zia can go in the other," Sadie explained.

"Yeah...sounds like fun." Zia said absently.

"What ride do you want to go on Sadie?" Walt asked.

"Hmm...I'm going to have to say the Parachute Jump," she answered.

"Um, hate to break it to you sis, but that ride has been closed since the 60's." Carter explained.

"Oh, well maybe we can check out one of the Haunted Houses," she suggested.

"That ought to be fun," Jaz said with a grin.

"What do you want to go do Zia?" Carter asked.

Zia thought for a moment, looking around to find something that was going to appeal to her. Then she saw the Bumper Cars. She figured it would give her opportunity to inact revenge on Sadie for booking her a seat on what would be the most awkward Ferris wheel ride of her life – though, admittedly it was also the only Ferris wheel ride of her life.

"The Bumper Cars look like they could be fun," she told her companions.

"That should be our first stop, that way we can let our food settle before we hit the big rides," Walt said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jaz said standing up, having finished her lunch.

Sadly, this plan they made would not be carried out.

There was an enormous explosion in the direction of the harbor, followed by terrified screams. A cargo ship was blown in half by a thundering shock-wave that flipped cars, small boats, shattered windows, and made the ground tingle with electricity.

Then Jaz saw it.

"Guys, look!" she shouted.

"Ra help us," Zia muttered, terror filling her. She recognized the thing in the harbor.

In the sky, shooting down from the sun, was a four-winged serpent the size of four buses. It had metallic black scales that seemed more like demonic armor then scales, blood red eyes with ghostly silver pupils. It had only two arms, with razor sharp golden claws and four-toed 'Y' shaped feet. Its four wings were black on their underside; the wing membrane seemed leathery and was riddled with holes, tears and claw marks. Its roar was loud and fierce, like thunder. It had a golden underbelly, and golden spines that started small at the back of its head and ran down the creature's spine. They got fairly large at the middle of its torso and then got smaller as it reached the end of its tail. At the very end of the serpent's tail was an ugly mustard yellow spade shaped chunk of what seemed to be bone.

It made a low pass over the area, lighting the southern half of the island ablaze with sun fire. Sun fire the hottest fire known to any man - or god, for that matter. It required a large amount of energy to cast, since the caster pulled flames and heat from the sun, through the Duat and then channeled it out of whatever you were casting the spell with. In this case, a tiny purple vortex opened at the back of the serpent's mouth and the sun fire shot forth from the vortex and out the monsters mouth.

The catch with casting sun fire was that you needed nothing but clear skies in the area of battle. Unfortunately for everyone at Coney Island, that's what the forecast called for. Another disadvantage to casting sun fire, once you start channeling the flames you can't change the direction of the attack. You have to let it run its course (a course that lasts about thirty seconds, unless you will it to go longer.) The serpent completed its initial attack and perched itself atop the Wonder Wheel. Its massive weight putting a lot of stress on the weathered steel that made up the Ferris wheel, causing it to bow and creak.

Zia's eyes grew as the serpent gazed directly at her; she knew it recognized her. It roared, revealing its three rows of dozens of fearsome serrated dagger-like golden teeth. The roar itself was like being hit by a wall of wind. The force knocked the magicians and other tourists off their feet, leaving them dazed and confused.

"Rashid, we meet again. I'm going to enjoy tearing your friends to shreds in the name of my master" the serpent hissed in a much older dialect of Egyptian, a dialect that dates back to the birth of Egypt. Few knew it even existed, fewer were left alive who could understand it, much less speak it.

Zia stood petrified as her worst fears were confirmed. The serpent's name was Chauphis, and he had killed everyone she ever cared about; starting with her family, and then her father-figure. He had fought against Iskandar and poisoned him with his acidic venom which had finally killed her father figure only months ago.

"Getting a sense of déjà vu, are we?" it asked, gliding down from his perch and landing about ten feet in front of them, crushing multiple shacks and shops as he did so.

"We need to run, now!" Zia told her friends, who were preparing for battle. Fear bubbled in her stomach; she knew this serpent's power and strength.

"We can take him!" Walt insisted optimistically.

"This is beyond any of us, we need to go!" Zia begged, hands shaking.

"Are you serious? Zia when did you become the cowardly type?" Sadie asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes for emphathis.

"Sadie, I'm serious! Look at me, _I'm being serious_!" Zia screamed, fighting back tears and the childish urge to curl into a ball and start crying.

"Cowards run, heroes fight! Stand your ground, Rashid. Die honorably!" Chauphis bellowed, slowly advancing on them.

"I won't let you hurt Zia!" Carter shouted, drawing his khopesh.

"Foolish boy, you burn first!" the serpent snarled, preparing to reduce Carter into ashes.

"No!" Zia shouted, her voice coarse as she tackled Carter and sent them both tumbling out of harm's way as the serpent unleashed a stream of bright red fire that destroyed everything in its path.

* * *

_**Haha Cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter to this story.**_

_**It was a lot of fun and I'm already preparing to start CH2. **_

_**Special thanks to my beta reader: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt!**_

_**She added her own little bits of awesomeness in here and there.**_

**_I look forward to continue working with you Diffy!_**

**_This is my first TKC fic so I'm excited (and nervous) to see what you all think.  
_**

**_Please review and thanks for stopping by!_**

**_-Blu Wolf 23  
_**


	2. Ba Snatcher

Chapter 2

Ba snatcher

"Run, and don't stop no matter what!" Zia shouted, stumbling to her feet, as Carter looked at her, clearly dazed. She had tackled him with such a force there was a ringing in his ears. He was 90 percent he had a concussion. He was lying next to her as flaming debris rained down from the sky. He got up on his hands and knees, still disoriented. Zia was already standing, and was trying to get him on his feet.

"_Ha-di_!" a voice shouted, causing a row of shacks and shops close by to explode.

"Carter, on your feet, we've got to get out of here!" Zia insisted, still pulling on his arm.

Then the sound of massive footsteps caused the ground to quake, that serpent was closing in.

_**"Carter!" **_Zia screamed, her voice straining, terror filling her, as she fought back the flash-backs that kept trying to infiltrate her mind.

"I'm up, I'm here. I'm with you Zia," he assured her finally on his feet, trying to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank Thoth! Come on, we have to get out of here!" she exclaimed rapidly, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the serpent, which was gaining on them.

The serpent shouted in rage, a noise louder than a sonic boom. The shock-wave once again knocked the two magicians down but they quickly recuperated and kept running.

"What do we do?" Carter asked, still a little fuzzy in the head.

"Beg for mercy!" the serpent snarled rounding the corner and ambushing the duo. Zia scowled, and went on the attack.

"_A'max_!" she hissed angrily.

As the serpent was engulfed in flames, he roared and growled in outrage while Zia and Carter doubled back, and began weaving through shops and concession stands. Meanwhile, the serpent flapped just two of its wings and extinguished all the flames on its body. Then, he groaned as a bolt of gray light struck him in the ribs.

Walt grinned, knowing he got the serpent's undivided attention. He prepared another volt of gray light, but Sadie stopped him.

"Walt, no! Your illness. You can't strain yourself too much!" she chided.

In that moment of confusion the serpent counterattacked, he opened his horrifying maw and allowed an electrified blizzard to shoot from his throat. Walt cursed and dove out of the way as Sadie was frozen into a block of electrified ice. Jaz ran up to try and chip away at the ice but was badly shocked in process. Walt and she pushed Sadie out of harm's way and the serpent unleashed another blast of sun fire. After another few minutes, the band of magicians were reunited behind the Wonder Wheel.

"What happened to her?" Carter demanded, upon seeing Sadie frozen in her block of gray ice.

"She got distracted babysitting me, then that dragon-snake thing froze her," Walt grumbled.

"I'll try and thaw her out before Chauphis finds us." Zia said lighting her hands ablaze.

"Who is he again; I've never heard Carter _**or**_ Sadie bring him up." Walter asked her.

"The four winged serpent of sacral and regal sovereignty," Zia explained.

"I've ever heard of him either," Carter mumbled.

"Well there's a big surprise," Sadie gasped sarcastically as her head was freed of the ice that had encased it.

"What's his weakness?" Jaz asked.

"Such knowledge has been lost over the years; even Iskandar was not entirely sure how he was going to defeat him when they fought," Zia replied.

Then a blazing hieroglyph appeared on the Wonder Wheel.

"Ha-di!" came the scaly voice of Chauphis.

The explosion twisted steel and shattered eardrums, as the Ferris wheels midsections were blown apart, causing the entire structure to tip over and threatened to crush our favorite magicians. Zia hit Sadie - who was still up to her knees in ice - with a blast of hot desert wind, which caused her to slide out of harm's way. Then, to top off the Ferris Wheel's destruction, hunks of steel began falling from the sky, some were impaling themselves in the ground as they landed. Suddenly, the serpents head shot out from the floor. It hissed as a quick blast on sun fire shot from its maw, Jaz and Carter had to dive out of the way to avoid getting scorched. Then the serpent disappeared under the floorboards as the Wonder Wheel collapsed. The last thing Zia remembered before blacking out was Carter putting a shield over her as the Ferris wheel hit the boardwalk with a deafening crash.

###

Zia awoke to the sound of sirens, creaking wood and metal, and smoke filling her lungs. She gasped and coughed for air, as she got onto her feet. The sky above was no longer blue; it was filled with smoke and embers. Sadie was limping over to her, one leg still covered in ice which was now slowly melting away due to the heat of the blazing inferno that surrounded them. She looked around for the others, not sure if they were alive, hoping for the best.

Then, they heard Walt's cursing as he clambered out from a pile of broken wood. Zia slowly got her bearings and realized that most of the area was ablaze. Next, Jaz stumbled out of a burning souvenir shop, she collapsed in front of Sadie coughing and wretching.

"He's not in there," she managed.

"Where could he be?" Sadie grumbled, shoving her hair out of her face.

"Sadie!" a voice called.

"That's Carter, come on!" Zia called, running off in the direction the voice came from, not bothering to wait for the others.

"Zia, wait up!" Walt shouted, taking off after her in pursuit.

It didn't take long to find Carter, although after she did. Zia wished she hadn't.

The poor boy was pinned under steel beam from the collapsed Wonder Wheel; his legs were twisted up in an unnatural way.

"Carter!" Zia shouted running to his aid, feeling unwanted tears sting her eyes. She decided to blame it on the smoke in the air.

Although some would say otherwise, Zia did feel concern for Carter even when he wasn't in mortal danger. Yes, it had taken a while for her to warm up to him as _a __**friend.**_ But she could not recall the 'romantic moments' they had when her _shabti_ had replaced her. She wasn't completely heartless, as most would believe.

"Carter, don't worry we'll get you out of there," Zia assured him.

"I'm alright, don't worry," Carter told her weakly.

"I'm not worried," she insisted, lying.

"Haha, liar," Carter murmured.

Then with a fearsome roar that broke the eerie silence, the serpent landed just a few feet away with a loud thud.

He pinned Zia to the floor with one arm and put the other on the piece of steel that already had Carter pressed to the ground.

Walt suddenly appeared off to their right. He had his staff and wand at the ready.

"One more step, and they both die," the serpent warned him.

Walt's eyes narrowed, he dropped his staff and wand and raised his arms in surrender. Jaz and Sadie arrived seconds later, but upon seeing the situation they were forced to disarm themselves as well.

"I have an offer for you." Carter groaned.

"What could you offer me?" The serpent asked.

In a move that surprised everyone, including Chauphis, Carter began to recite the lyrics from what sounded like a song in order to appease the monster.

"_Take the very breath Ma'at gave me; take the heart from my chest. I'll take her place if you let me. Make this my last request, take me out of this world, but please...Don't take the girl."_

The magicians could only wait as the serpent pondered this thought.

Then he decided.

"Your offer is tantalizing, but your heart and breath mean little to me. Your _ba_ will suffice." The serpent hissed, as his chest opened revealing a large device that looked similar to a Native American Dreamcatcher, but minus the dangling feathers. It was a large reed hoop, with crisscrossing streams of red energy that from a distance looked like a net or a web. Behind the artifact was a hollowed out space that looked like it was meant for storage.

The serpent spoke what sounded like a command word and Carter's _ba_ was slowly ripped away from his body, the process took about a few seconds but at it felt like an eternity. Zia could see a little white orb of light - Carter's _ba_ - swirling around in the chamber behind the artifact. Zia looked over at his physical body and saw that he was staring blankly at the sky; his hair was gray and his brown eyes were now very lightly colored.

She struggled against the serpent who had her pinned still. Then she noticed Carter's khopesh sitting mere inches away from her hand. She reached over and grabbed it, bringing the blade up and driving it into the monsters toe.

It hissed in pain as the remaining magicians went on attack, throwing everything they had at their foe. But the tables turned rather quickly. The serpent pinned Jaz up against the wall of a shop and stole her _ba_ as Sadie attacked him from behind, but the serpent lashed out with his tail and sent the Kane girl flying through the air and into a burning gift shop. The serpent let Jaz's soulless body drop as Zia and Walt attacked. Walt fired another bolt of gray magic but the serpent raised his wings and deflected the attack at Zia who was sent flying into a pile of twisted, flaming steel.

The serpent exhaled and as he did hit Walt with a red mist attack. The magician froze, paralyzed with fear as all his nightmares came to life before his eyes. He swatted at nothing as the monster stole his _ba_ with little effort. He then fell to his knees and slumped over onto the floor. Zia tried to stand as Sadie charged back into the fray, she yelled:

"_Ha-di_!"

A blazing hieroglyph appeared on the serpent's forehead. There was a shattering boom as the creature was sent sliding back a good ten feet. Then he surged forward and shouted his own spell. This one was another ancient spell. Sadie helped as a swarm of locusts shot from the serpent's mouth and attacked her, except these locusts were cannibalistic. They began nibbling at her skin, leaving hundreds tiny mosquito looking bites. Sadie managed to calm herself as she murmured:

"Ha-tep."

Then she yelled and made an outward pushing motion with both hands as if she was opening a double door. The locust swarmed shriveled up into lifeless husks and disintegrated as they hit the floor.

"Not bad, but you are now exhausted. I can sense it," the monster mused.

"Sorry mom, we failed," Sadie murmured as the serpent closed in.

Zia watched a single tear fall from Sadie's cheek as her _ba_ was absorbed.

Zia felt stunned, history was repeating itself right before her eyes. This time she even tried to stop it, but the results were the same.

"Well I am always one to keep my word, So I shall not steal your _ba_ like I did with the others. I'm just going to beat you to within an inch of your life," the serpent sneered evilly.

Zia prepared to fight back, but she never stood a chance. Her foe used another ancient spell, this one sent a invisible wall of force that made Zia feel like she had been hit by a rocket that blasting off into space at top speed, while being electrocuted. She went flying hundreds of feet through the air and grunted as she skipped on the surface of the bay. She lost consciousness as she finally splashed down for good and sank into the abyss.

Something pulled her out of the water, causing her to come to.

It was Ra.

"Zebras!" he shouted happily, as if he was a five year old boy had found a pet who ran away from home.

Then he noticed she was coughing up water and he titled his head in confusion.

"Why was Zebras in the water, Zebras doesn't swim well," the god rambled.

"Lord Ra, what are you doing here?" Zia asked bowing quickly, still coughing and spitting water out of her mouth.

"Weasels and Zebras in trouble. Weasels got his bird stolen by the bad snake," he told her, as if it were obvious.

"Yes, Walt got his _ba_ stolen by an old foe." She replied with a nod.

"Where are the sister and brother, and the happy girl?" he asked, meaning Sadie, Carter and Jaz.

"Their _bas_ got stolen too my lord," Zia said, fighting back the tears.

"Oh, bad cheese, very bad cheese. Worse than bleu cheese," Ra murmured.

Zia tried, she really did, but she couldn't hold it together. She dropped from one knee to both knees she buried her face in her hands allowing her newly grown out shoulder length hair to touch the rocks of the shore. She started bawling in front of the sun god, and she felt so embarrassed but it didn't matter at this point. Things could not get any worse. In the distance she heard spells being cast, shouts, screams, crying, and animalistic roars. She looked to up to see the Brooklyn House ablaze; the damned serpent was attacking there as well. Then the serpent roared one last time and flew off into the now smoke filled sky.

Leaving another home of Zia's to burn to the ground.

Zia continued to cry, and Ra merely stared at her, obviously unsure of what to do. Then, he got on one knee and placed his hand on Zia's chin, he then gently guided her gaze so that she was looking at him.

"Zebras is leaking," he murmured sadly.

"I'm crying, and my name is Z.I.A. Not Zebras." She told him.

"Zebras is crazy, Ra is always right." The Sun God said with a chuckle.

Zia sighed and then remembered what Carter sang, she started sobbing louder than before. She also began to shake severely. She hadn't been fair to him. He was like the peaceful bird who cleaned out the Crocodiles teeth after a meal. Minus the fact the bird did it for a free meal. The sad part was that, when Zia was little she saw this how this strange relationship worked, and how sometimes the bird would be eaten only because he was trying to help. Carter was that bird, and Zia had chewed up his heart.

She shuttered when Ra put a hand on her shoulder. She felt so weak and lost, it was somewhat reassuring that someone was still in her corner. Even if that someone was the very old and senile sun god.

"Zebras, Iskandar wants to talk to you," he told her gently.

Zia looked up at the sun god with fury and disbelief, though there was sadness and pain evident in her eyes.

"He's dead," Zia muttered, fighting the tears back.

"No, no. You will be able to talk to him. He knows how to play safe with the snake; he can teach you to win back Weasel's bird!" Ra exclaimed.

_'No point on arguing with the Sun God, even if he is a bit loopy. I might as well hear what he has to say," _Zia thought, still uneasy.

"Alright, who can tell me how to talk to Iskandar?" Zia asked Ra who was laughing as he lit the pants of random mothers ablaze.

"Elephants!" he told her in between chuckles.

"_The_ African Savannah...is person you're talking about there?" Zia asked, truly perplexed.

"No, no, too warm for elephants..." Ra mumbled.

"So I'm looking for mammoths then, which means a person whose names starts with M," Zia thought aloud.

"No. You must find Elephants. E.L.E.P.H.A.N.T.S." Ra told her spelling out the word as if she was a 1st grader.

_"What people do I know, whose names starts with E." _Zia thought.

Then she remembered.

"Wait, is this person in a place called Iceland?" Zia asked.

"Yupperdoodles!" Ra replied joyfully.

"Oh looks like this will come in handy after all." Zia murmured summoning a phone book from the Duat. She went to the E section and found the name. She quickly memorized the phone number and then returned the book to the Duat.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go to Iceland, talk to Iskandar who will in turn tell me how to get my friends' _bas_ back?" Zia asked.

"10-4!" Ra shouted, making radio noises.

"Um, thank you My Lord, now I must be on my way," Zia said, turning to leave, but Ra made started making seal noises forcing her to see what the fuss was about. She quickly realized he was trying to get her attention. The sun god passed her a large backpack filled with useful things. Inside was Carter's khopesh – which made her mentally wince, her wand, some snacks, some cans filled with this stuff called _Red Bull_, an iPhone loaded with some songs and books, maps of France, Germany, Tibet and Iceland, and about $200,000. The sad part $195,000 of those dollars were monopoly money.

Zia waved good bye to the Sun God as he told her:

"This will be difficul,t Zia, but you are strong in the heart. Follow it and you will prevail," Ra told her in a firm voice. It made it easier to imagine the man as a kind god. She realized it was the most intelligent thing he had said since he distracted Apophsis with the idea of weasel cookies. She remembered the laughter from when Sadie had recalled that. The happiness seemed so far away.

"My lord, are you feeling better? You actually called me Zia."

Ra put on a sly grin.

"Redonkulous, Zebras! Now go, find Elephants and be careful! Bring me back a bobble head!" he told her.

Zia walked off, unsure of what her first goal should be.

Then she saw a pay phone.

It seemed like it took _**forever**_ to call him, but after several attempts and an hour and a half of waiting she finally got connected.

"Halló, hver er það?" a voice grumbled, giving the impression that he was tired.

"Eiríkur Snorri Steinsson, its Zia, from initiate training. Are you napping again?" Zia asked.

"Uh...no, just chilling. Haha, sorry, bad pun," he replied.

Zia began nervously wrapping the phone cord around her index finger.

"Oh. Haha nice...listen um..."

"Okay, Zia what the heck? I gave you this number a long time ago and you rarely use it. You only call when you need to scream at someone for two hours. What's the deal?"

Zia sighed; her anti socialism once again brings up buried guilt.

"Listen Eric, my friend's Ba were taken. I'm going to go take them back. I had a nice conversation with Ra - "

_**"RA IS BACK?"**_

"Yes, he is. _Anyway. _I promise I'll explain it all later. But right now...I need your help."

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**It's good to know you guys like the story so far.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed CH2**_

_**Thanks again Diffy!**_

_**-Blu Wolf 23**_


	3. Northern Hospitality

Chapter 3  
Northern Hospitality

Zia sat in one of the many terminals at JFK International Airport. She had managed, though with much mind manipulation, to get a flight to her destination: Iceland. She wasn't due to leave for a couple more minutes, and she wouldn't arrive until early the next morning. She pulled out the IPhone and began, with some difficulties, scrolling through the list of songs, but nothing really caught her eye. Then she noticed a song called _"Mr. Know It All" by Kelly Clarkson_. She hit play and let the music fill her ears.

_"Mr. Know It All  
Well, you think you know it all  
But you don't know a thing at all,  
Yeah, baby you don't know a thing about me.  
You don't know a thing about me."  
_

Zia winced at the last lines of the chorus, memories of Carter trying to tell her about his time with her shabti. It was just another reminder of how much she had hurt him. However cruel and sadistic she seemed at times, she truthfully wasn't like that; she just wasn't interested in a relationship. Zia shook her head and skipped to the next song. This one was a bit less depressing. The guitar is nice, she thought, as she closed her eyes and began humming along with lyrics. It was a song called _"All Of My Days" by Alexi Murdoch._

_"Well I have been searching all of my days,  
All of my days.  
Many a road, you know,  
I've been walking on,  
All of my days.  
And I've been trying to find  
What's been in my mind  
As the days keep turning into night."  
_

Zia felt a connection to the lyrics. She had been looking for a place where she felt she belonged since she was eight. There were some days when she wondered if the fact that she had become a scribe in the House of Life was just a rude joke by the gods, a fluke. She never really stopped questioning what it was she was looking for; she just knew she wouldn't be at peace with her past or herself until she found it. Zia sighed. She had way too much time to think. The boarding call was made and passengers began lining up. When Zia got to the jetway, she was asked to show her boarding pass, which she did. The airline employee eyed her suspiciously before asking:

"A young lady heading for Iceland by herself on a one way trip. May I ask what that's about?" The employee's eyes seemed to linger on her quite obviously Arabic last name.

Zia sighed and removed her earphones.

"I'm visiting an old friend, but I don't know when I'll be back. That's why it's a one way ticket," she explained.

"You're going all that way to see one person?" the employee grumbled with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I am in fact! It's a free country here and there, isn't it? I can go where I want, visit who I want and all that!" Zia shouted, doing her best to create a scene.

The airline employee's eyes widened as his supervisor walked over and whispered something into his ear. The employee nodded as the supervisor walked off. Then he gave an obviously false smile to Zia.

"Welcome aboard, I hope you have a great flight," the employee hissed through clenched teeth.

"Thank you." Zia said curtsying in a mocking fashion.

She then walked down the jetway and onto the airplane as she put her earphones back in and started one last song before the flight attendants told her to put all electronic devices away for takeoff. This song was also by Kelly Clarkson, but this one was called: _"Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)." _

Zia grinned as she listened to her new favorite song.

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone."  
_

Zia hummed these lyrics as she slipped off into a deep sleep.

####

Contrary to popular belief, Zia did have a few friends from her childhood. Although, sadly, she had lost touch with most of them. Eric was like her brother; they got along most of the time. They only knew each other for a year, but that one year was were Zia grew up, her mentality changing from a quiet, weak child to a tough, rebellious girl. It all started when she and Iskandar were walking through the halls of the Eighth Nome's training facility, which was located in the heart of a city in Iceland. Zia remembered it all very well. It was New Years Eve. The year was 2007, though not for much longer.

"Why are we here?" Zia asked in a small voice as Icelandic combat magicians sparred in various arenas built to prepare any magician of The House of Life for war. Luckily, at that time, no war was being expected, so the chambers were instead kept ready for those who would use them, should they desire to do so.

"Well after you 'accidentally' burnt off every piece of hair on Michel's head, he thought it was high time you used to control your powers properly," the elder magician explained.

"He called me a pyromaniac," Zia pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest haughtily.

"Well, I know you better than that. You are no maniac; you're just a little girl." Iskandar assured her with a kind smile.

She smiled.

"Thanks Da-" She caught herself when the Chief Lector did a double take.

"I'm really, really sorry, my tongue slipped," she mumbled, feeling an aching need rise in her chest, the need for a father, a dad.

The kind old man merely chuckled.

"Do not worry child, I understand," he told her.

"Everyone is awful festive tonight, why?" Zia asked, a frown appearing on her face. She didn't like crowds of people much.

"They are celebrating the coming of the new year," Iskandar explained.

"I know that, but what's the big deal?" Zia grumbled. "It's just another day of the year."

"It represents a change, it's a time to celebrate the new and say good bye to the old. It's like a snake shedding its skin," the Chief Lector told her.

Zia shuttered and glanced up at her guardian with a look that said: Did you have to bring up snakes?

"I'm sorry, my child. It was the first metaphor I could think of," Iskandar told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine," she replied.  
Then the duo looked up as a group of kids and teens ran by, shouting at each other in a language Zia didn't understand.

"Where are they all going?" Zia asked, running a little ways ahead.

"I believe they are on the way to watch the fireworks display," the elder explained to his pupil.

"Can we go too?" She asked, making her eyes big for an added effect.

The old man chuckled. "Of course child, you have definitely earned it."

The duo then followed the rabid pack of kids itching for fresh air, albeit at a much slower pace.

Zia hardly flinched as she stepped out of the underground facility and into the cold dark desolate warehouse which disguise the secret entrance to the facility. The rest of the kids calmed down and stiffened up when they noticed the Chief Lector was following them. The old magician laughed when he noticed the change in behavior.

"It's okay, young pupils, go out and be young," he ordered them calmly.  
The children smiled and waved, shouting out 'thank you's in various languages. Then they looked at Zia, beckoning her to join them. Zia looked up at her guardian, who nodded.

"That goes double for you, young lady," he instructed, falsely stern. His dark eyes twinkled.  
She grinned and nodded, walking ahead and joining the group.

Iskandar followed the children, humming an eerie tune.

It didn't take long for things to head south.

The young magicians were chatting it up with Zia, complementing on her abilities as a fire elementalist, when ones girl huffed grumpily. She had bleach blonde hair, very pale skin, blue/greenish eyes, she was dressed in dark jeans, black boots, she wore a long sleeved plaid shirt, with gray thermal gear under all over her clothes in order to keep warm. She was clearly a year or two older then Zia.

"I don't see the big deal. She's not that good," she muttered angrily.

"Did you see her in Chamber A-34B?" a kid asked voice awestruck.

"Yes, I did, but did you see her choke up in Chamber S-67Q?" the girl asked, smirking.

There was a murmuring of agreement in the crowd of teenagers.

"I don't like snakes!" Zia protested.

"A desert girl who doesn't like snakes?" the girl questioned.

"Not a lot of people like snakes," a boy grumbled. "They're not all that cuddly."

"Shut it, Eric!" the mean girl snapped.

"You're a witch Katherine!" Eric shot back.

"Yeah, and you're a mistake. You have more mixed blood then a tramp!" Katherine snarled.

"You take that back!" Eric shouted.

The older kids of the group tried to stop the argument but things continued to get worse.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Zia told Katherine.

"Why, Arab girl, what are you gonna do? Blow me up like you Arabs always do?" Katherine sneered.

Zia felt tears coming on, she ran off crying. Why would anyone be so mean? She knew about the war being fought in the Middle East. She knew about the stereotypes being made against anyone, from the region, the hate crimes, the 'comedy' shows. It was all just plain cruel. Especially when you accuse a child of being a terrorist.

Zia disappeared into a dark alley and put her back against the wall. She continued to cry as she slid to the floor. She never felt more alone, unsafe. Be it from the nightmares or persecution. She continued to sob, feeling lost in a place she did not know. She prayed to the gods for a friend.

_Meanwhile...  
_

"Your such bully Katherine!" Eric barked.

"Oh please, it's not my fault she's a cry-baby," Katherine replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah it's also not her fault you have down a bunch of vitamin pills every sunny day before you go outside so you don't get 'sick'. So you better be nice before someone hides your pills and pushes you out into the sunlight to fry you vampire!" Eric snarled.

"How dare you, mocking my skin condition!" Katherine whined.

Eric huffed angrily and ran off to find that girl.

He found her in an alley, crying her eyes out. He sat down next to her an sighed.

"Sorry about Katherine. Believe it or not she used to be nice." He told her.

"You better stay away, I might blow you up," Zia murmured.

"Hey don't let her get into your head," he chided.

"She's right, it only makes sense. I'm a fire elementalist. One day I'll go nuts and blow a bunch of innocent people," she whimpered.

"Don't talk like that!" he ordered.

"Look at me!" she hissed, showing her face to this strange boy. She examined him as he looked at her. He had wiry black hair, bushy eyebrows, brown eyes filled with seriousness and an attentive look that said 'I'm ready to listen.' He had a light skin tone, with a tiny hint of a tan. But it looked a little faded, like he had moved from a place with lots of sun to a place where clouds were always present. He had a lean build and was dressed in snow camouflage pants and a thick sweater that had a gray USAF emblem on the sleeve. He too looked a year or two older than her.  
After a lengthy pause, the boy sighed.

"I am looking. Do you know what I see?" he asked.

Zia just blew air out of her nostrils angrily.

"I see two eyes, hair, and a nose." He explained.

He then gently grabbed her wrist and had her make a handprint in the snow bank nearby. He then put his own hand in the print she made. It was a near perfect match.

"See, we're exactly the same. Some people, just...can't see that." He told her.

Zia sniffles wiping her tears away, she sneezed and shivered. Eric offered his sweater, but she declined. Instead she offered her hand.

"Zia Rashid," she introduced herself.

"Eiríkur Snorri Steinsson," he replied, shaking her hand.

From the entrance of the alley, Iskandar was watching the friendship being forged. He couldn't help but allow himself to shed a single tear of joy for Zia. After all he wouldn't be around forever.

####

Zia awoke slowly, realizing that the plane's captain was making an announcement. They were beginning their descent. Zia sighed and began to stretch when searing pain began running up and down her arm. She glanced down in horror as she saw her veins turn a neon blue, her skin began to turn a charcoal black as if some invisible force was char boiling it. She groaned in agony as blue spots danced in her vision. She began hyperventilating as blue snakes began to appear in the corners of her vision; hieroglyphs began to flashing in rapid succession as if she was watching a strobe light. Zia shook her head, closed her eyes tight and tried to focus on anything but the pain. She eventually found peace in thinking of Carter, she focused on the kind things he had done for her. Then the mysterious pain fade and her vision and arm returned to normal.

She opened her eyes to see a flight attendant standing over her, obviously concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Zia put on a false grin of assurance and nodded.

"Just a cramp," She lied.

_"Ha. If only,"_She thought as the plane broke through the cloud layer, and Zia's destination came into view.

There was no turning back now.

_**Whoooo!**_

_**Who needs the Superbowl when you've got TKC!**_

_**I hope you guys like this Chapter, I apologize for any oddities in formatting.**_

_**DocX was being weird.**_

_**Thanks to my Beta reader, I hope you're feeling better Diffy!**_

_**I want to try and get CH4 up and running by tonight or tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Blu Wolf 23**_


	4. Change

Chapter 4

Change

Zia stepped out of the Airport and into the cold Icelandic air. She sighed and saw her own breath linger in the Arctic air in misty clouds. She felt the gears turn in her head, and soon she began walking to her intended destination. She felt as if though she had unwillingly put herself on auto-pilot, recognizing streets, places and made turns without really thinking about it.

She felt time slip by at a rapid rate, soon she was in the residential area of the city. She looked around for that familiar house, paying little attention to anything else. Eventually she heard yelling.

"This is ridiculous Eric, you're just plain lazy! It has nothing to do with the fact that you _'just don't understand'_. I'm tired of having this discussion with you!" a deep, angry voice snarled.

"Bite me!" a familiar voice shot back. It took Zia a second to mentally analyze the voice, but she soon concluded it was Eric.

"Do you think I'm going to sit here and let you talk to _me_like that?" the first voice barked.

"I certainly hope so, It would be a nice change of pace!" Eric hissed.

"Your definitely not going anywhere this summer, just you wait. When the weather gets warmer, I'm pulling you out of that dumb club you go to and putting you to work in the factory!"

"Over my dead body, Old man!" Eric shouted, his voice straining.

"You're not leaving this house for any reason, other then to go to school and go to work!" another voice barked, this one was the voice of a older woman. Zia stood by the front porch, unsure of what to do.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Eric screamed. Zia tensed up as she heard the sounds of footsteps followed by struggling.

"Your not going anywhere, you little brat!" the older male voice sneered.

"Let me go!" Eric ordered, then he cried out in pain as there was a loud smack_**.**_ Zia flinched.

There was more struggling followed by a loud crash. It sounded like someone had been shoved to the floor.

"That ought to put you in your place," the female voice grumbled.

"Where's the damn remote?" the male voice barked, sounding as if he was walking away.

Zia was already debating whether or not to intervene. But it soon became clear she wouldn't have to.

"Here's your freaking remote!" Eric shouted.

There was a bunch of loud stomps, followed by glass breaking.

"You little-" the female voice hissed.

Zia backed away from the porch as the the footsteps got very close to the front of the house.

The front door flung open and a boy stormed down the front steps, clearly agitated.

"Get back here!" the man demanded.

"You know what, the only thing I expect you to do on my 18th birthday is help me pack!" the boy snarled.

"Gladly!" the woman screamed, slamming the door.

"Well, it's gotten worse, hasn't it?" Zia asked the boy.

"Zia Rashid, it has been _way _too long," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't believe what I've been dealing with..." she told him, mentally wincing at the memories.

Eric hadn't changed much. He was about the same height as Zia, but if he was taller it wasn't by much. He still had wiry black hair, and his brown eyes had a hardened look to them, like they had seen a lot of pain. He had a black eye on the left side of his face and stitches under his right eye. He was dressed in dark jeans, black snow boots and a red, black and silver Swiss Army snow jacket.

"You alright?" she asked him, gesturing to his black eye.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's not the first time he hit me that hard," he assured her.

"Right, what about the stitches?" she muttered.

"I'll explain later; a lot has changed since I saw you last," he replied.

Zia had a bad feeling in her stomach, she didn't want to ask but she did anyway, "Such as?"

"Well Katherine is in charge of the Nome now, and Levi is her boyfriend." Eric said, as if the words tasted sour.

Zia's blood turned boiling hot, she felt she was going to explode on the spot.

"Lets go, before my dad calls the cops...again," Eric told her.

"Why would he call the cops?" Zia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say this isn't the first time I've run away," he replied.

The duo walked down the frigid streets of the Icelandic capital city. It was getting late, and Eric was shivering.

"You look cold," Zia told him.

"I _am_cold," he replied.

"But you live here, haven't you gotten used to the temperature?" She snickered.

"No one can truly get used to this Zia," he grumbled.

"Well maybe if you'd put some meat on those bones, you'd have some insulation," she chided, half-joking.

Eric directed his gaze downward, his poor slouching posture getting even worse. He sighed heavily. "That's what most girls would say," he mumbled, obviously stung.

"Eric I didn't mean it like that." She stuttered, mentally face palming herself.

"It's fine Z, I'm used to it," he assured her.

"Well you shouldn't be," she grumbled.

"Aw crap," he murmured.

"Zia, is that you?" a teenager asked as he walked up to them.

"Levi?" Zia asked, hesitant.

"Here we go..." Eric mumbled, clearly annoyed.

The boy that was standing in front of them was just a bit taller then Eric. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck that looked awfully girly. He had a head of thick messy hair that was slightly hidden by the white beanie that fit loosely on his head. He had blue eyes that in Zia's perspective looked kind. Eric, however, only saw arrogance. The boy was dressed in faded gray shortsdespite the fact it was extremely cold. He also wore a thin zip up hoodie that was black. He was about two years older then Zia, possibly three.

"It really is you!" Levi said joyfully, grinning.

"Yeah, it is..." Zia replied.

_"How can you not see through his act?" _Eric wanted to yell.

"Did you come all this way to see me?" Levi asked, showing obviously false modesty. Unfortunately for Eric, Zia fell for it.

"Sadly, no. I wish we could all hang out and catch up, but I have some friends who need their _bas_ back," she explained, fighting a blush.

"Oh yeah, I remember sticks saying something like that," Levi said airily, jabbing his thumb at Eric, who rolled his eyes.

"So, rumor has it one of the _bas_ your off to save belongs to a guy. Is he a _special_guy?" Levi asked, his voice full of 'intrigue'.

"Well...yes...wait...no,no. He's a friend, but were not like...super close or anything." Zia explained, turning redder as she went on, wishing she had only kept her mouth shut from the beginning. _This _was why she didn't like talking to people much; she always ended up saying too much.

"Can you just shut your face?" Eric snapped at Levi, glaring.

"Why should I? What are you gonna do? Blast me with cheese?" Levi asked, smirking.

Eric fumed. "Nearly boiling cheese hurts, you know."

"Yeah, too bad you're not skilled enough for that," Levi taunted. Eric glared at him, wanting to defend himself, but was cut off by the older boy again. "So, Zia. We heard you were going off to save some bas...and one of them was a guy's. Anything you need to tell us?" He smirked playfully, eyes sparkling.

Zia felt a small smile tug at her lips. "You're right, but that's pretty much it, so no, I'm not going to tell you anymore."

"Oh hi _**Katherine, **_didn't expect to see _**you **_here!" Eric said, falsely joyfully.

"Hi babe, I was just catching up with Zia!" Levi called out innocently.

Zia shot Eric the '_hold me back'_ look.

Katherine looked the same as she did all those years ago, albeit a little taller and more mature looking.

"Zia, how ya doin girl?" Katherine asked, with a fake-kind smile.

_"Gods give me the strength to resist punching her..." _Zia thought.

Eric sighed, sensing the coming conflict, he shifted down the street and glanced up at the night sky. He felt sadness creeping into his soul, thousands of miles away, a girl in the heart of a city was feeling lonely. Unwittingly they began to sing the same song.

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

While they had never actually held hands, both of them believed that one way or another they would be friends for life.

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

They had crossed their hearts over it. They vowed they would be friends no matter what. Whatever happened to that bond?

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

Eric had heard the rumors, but he refused to believe them. She couldn't be leaving.

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew?_

She sighed, she remembered that promise. She knew he meant it. But did she?

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no no_

They used to joke around with each other, they would have some crazy adventures. But after that fateful day, both of them were left wondering what happened.

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you a friend_

_I'd give anything_

He still believed she was a friend, she wasn't sure what to make of him. He wanted to hold her, no matter how much her friends hated him.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_for they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

As the saying goes, you don't know what you have until it's gone. Eric now knew that better then anyone. He screwed up, and he doubted he'd ever be able to fix it.

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever and ever_

_Who knew? Yeah yeah_

Her friends said it would never work, his friends said it was impossible, that even if he could start it, it wouldn't last. It was a classic 'Lady and the Tramp' scenario, minus the happy ending.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

Eric went over that day in his mind every night before bed. His mind analyzing all of the 'what if's ' but somehow, he felt that no matter what. The outcome would have been the same. He wouldn't forever, he wouldn't let go, he _couldn't _move on. How could he? A promise is a promise...right?

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

Every day since she left, he woke up and tried to convince himself it was all a horrible dream. But sadly, this wasn't the case. It was a harsh reality, he had no idea how she was doing. It was slowly eating away at his soul, and he was afraid he might not be able to feel anything but pain, fear and anger if this continued.

_And that last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

He didn't kiss her that day, he was tempted to. Just to show her his heart was true to words he put on those papers. But he didn't, out of the fear of getting beat up by a girl. He prayed everyday that he would get to see her at least one more time. If he died looking at her, it wouldn't be too bad of a way to go. Times were hard, what with his parents hating him and all. Those memories of her were fading, and he was trying desperately to hold on to them. He wondered if she was the same way.

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, who knew?_

Was it weird that he had dreams about reuniting with her? Or having dream like flash backs of the times they spent together. He would do his best to hold on to his memories of her, why must all the blessings that are bestowed upon him be around for only a short while.

_My darling_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling I miss you_

_My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

Why the gods were doing this to him, he had no idea. He only hoped, that in the end, all this suffering would be worth it.

"Eric!" Zia shouted, snapping him out of his trance.

"Hmmm?" Eric asked, lowering his gaze from the sky.

"I've been looking for you, why'd you wander off like that?" Zia questioned.

"Sorry, I was just giving you sometime with your future fiancé," Eric snickered.

"So you _did _read my journal all those years ago!" Zia shouted sarcastically, like she'd solved some big mystery.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric mumbled.

"Right, anyway...what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied flatly.

"You honestly think I believe that?" Zia scoffed.

"Well...it's just that...I can't stop thinking about Robyn," Eric said sheepishly, though also as if it were obvious.

"Oh yeah. She liked Levi, right?" Zia asked, crossing her arms and leaning up against a planter.

"Every girl had a crush on him at one point," he muttered bitterly.

"I guess there's something about him that makes the girls all swoon," she reasoned.

"Yeah but he wears a scarf from his mother's closet!" he shot back.

Zia rolled her eyes. "Maybe they like that kind of thing; I wou - "

But Eric stopped her. "Who cares about the other girls? He's a testosterone fueled jerk! I'm sick of watching people like him making the average kids look insignificant!" Zia's eyebrows raised. She had never seen him so upset. He inhaled deeply and continued his rant. "I swear the next time a girl asks me 'Where did all the nice guys go?' I'm going to tell them 'They're in the friend zone where you left them!'"

Zia felt angry now; she felt guilty...because maybe she _had _done that to Carter. "Well you can't go dumping your emotional crap on me, I've got enough to worry about!" she hissed.

Eric groaned, he slammed his back up against a wall of a building. Zia felt uncomfortable as he slid to the ground...crying. Zia groaned; she never knew how to help people when they were upset.

"I just feel so alone," he whimpered.

Zia sighed as she pulled her friend to his feet, she wiped away his tears and looked him in the eyes. "You're _not _alone. I know you're upset, but my friends are in trouble. I need you to focus, okay?" she asked sternly and to the point.

He nodded and inhaled deeply. "Okay."

The two shared a quick but meaningful hug.

Then she heard Katherine scream, and began shouting in Icelandic.

"Someone should wash her mouth out with soap for that..." Eric muttered.

Then there was another shout, but this was from Levi.

"There is no way...he's messing with us," Eric mumbled.

"What did he say?"

"Dreki, it means Dragon," he answered.

Then a roar shook the earth sounded like a cross between a fearsome monster and...a penguin.

_Well this can't be good. I hope you enjoyed meeting our Icelandic friends. Don't worry you haven't seen the last of them. I hope to have CH5 up ASAP! Until then thanks for reading!_

_P.S- The scene where Levi, Eric and Zia meet up is written by Diffy! She made the scene a lot better then it was before!_

_Thanks Diffy!  
_

_-Blu Wolf 23_


End file.
